Hanley
History/Introduction to the Story A minor noble born to the House Medvyed. He commanded an unit of archers during his early adulthood. Not content with the life of organized killing as soldier, he decided to try his luck with the Swordlord's expedition thingy to Greenbelt in hopes of doing something more with his life. Like getting a wife, manor and children while doing disorganized killing as an adventurer. Things done Since Hanley has spent most of his time being the group's main murder machine. Unmatched in killing prowess with bow, he has been responsible for most of the necessary and almost all of the unnecessary killing. Unlike many of the others in the group, he has very few plans or objectives he works for, content to let things happen. During his adventures he met the half-aasimar Silva of House Orlovsky and was instantly interested in the shiny halo she had. After witnessing her fiery personality, he fell in love with her. Thanks to some sort of miracle, he actually succeeded in his non-seduction and they eventually married. After this he only needs the manor and children, both of which are in the near future. Hanley got the position of Marshall and the responsibility of clearing the kingdom from bandits, which he has done with a lot of enthusiasm. His prowess with the bow eventually led to him gaining mythical artifact bracers from an aspect of Erastil in exchange for naming his firstborn Timothy. Person themselves Personality Honest, reliable and straightforward, those are Hanley's main virtues. The fact that he is a well-adjusted psychopath who enjoys killing only helps him in his chosen profession as an adventurer. While very rarely observing religious habits, he is a follower of Erastil whose worship is more of the practical variety. He gleefully slays the wicked and kills all that is Evil, therefore he is a great force of Good. Or that is how he thinks. To his friends Hanley acts like he thinks; straightforward and not sparing his words if he has something to say about a subject. To his non-friends he acts pretty much the same way, which often causes hurt feelings when people cannot handle the facts. Despite often coming off as rude, he is always happy to help other people in their woes and does know how to act in noble circles if absolutely necessary. As a Marshall he has a clear separation on his normal and work personality. When with his patrolmen, he acts the genial officer who participates in drinking and bouts of axe-throwing occasionally but still keeps his distance and usually has a hands-off approach. Hanley a man of fine tastes and loves to enjoy fine wine while appreciating art that is mostly of nude variety. He also often goes hunting, and spends large amounts of time trying to get Pippin do manly hobbies with him. Appearance Hanley is a short man, almost a head shorter than his wife. What he lacks in size he makes up in speed, moving and maneuvering through obstacles at inhuman speeds. He is built like an athletic gymnast, but since he wears robust green adventurer's clothes and armor, this is not immediately obvious. For most of his adventuring career he's had a trusty breastplate to save his hide, but he recently switched to a full mithral plate. Relationships Hanley's relationships with other people are often shallow or complicated. Friends, mutual acquintances and underlings often don't hold any notable emotional attachments. He gets along with rest of the group and does things that friends would do, but he does not have the same sort of emotional investment in them as others would. But there are certain people that have a special place in his heart, people he truly cares for. Silva Medvyed (née Orlovsky) A half-aasimar whom Hanley immediately angered by fingering her halo without permission. After the rough start, Silva slowly warmed up to Hanley's honest personality and straightforward non-seduction, which led to their eventual marriage. Hanley was instantly attracted to her fiery personality and uncompromising morals, and he decided that he would need to have her as his companion. Hanley's possessive love for her might not be exactly the sort that normal people feel, but he is doing his hardest to be the best husband he can for her. She is the only person who's opinion he deems important, and as such he's been trying to temper his manners for her sake. Horse Hanley's most loyal friend, through thick and thin. More reliable than any of the humans he has met, and matching at least a good chunk of them in intelligence. While Hanley no longer needs his help in transportation thanks to his mythic powers, he has given Horse even more important task as Silva's dedicated mount. Family Hanley's relationship with his family is a cold and distant one. One of the lesser lines and youngest of the siblings, he was never groomed to be a proper noble and as such his parents were rarely present in his daily life. As for his own future family, only time will tell if he will learn to love his own children with the same intensity as he loves Silva. Maegar Varn Hanley's brother in all but blood, they were raised together in childhood before both went to their own ways. Lately he's met him in kingdom-related business, but Maegar getting killed and raised as an evil undead caused Hanley some grief. He recovered from it pretty quick, and currently holds Evil Maegar as just another obstacle in their mission. Pippin As an evil necromancer, Pippin is immediately on Hanley's list of people he might need to kill some day. They had a lot of arguments about morals and nobleness in the early days of their adventuring, and it still sometimes keeps happening. For Hanley, most of the arguments were just minor irritating distractions that he forgot relatively quick, but apparently Pippin thought that Hanley hated him more than he hates fey. This eventually led to Pippin being all pissy while Hanley was trying to wonder what Pippin's problem was. Nowadays they get along pretty well, and Hanley occasionally assists him in any killing-requiring task. But he is always ready to kill Pippin if he goes evil. Location Killing shit, making manors. Plot Reminders * Currently the father-to-be of a pair of Twins * Has been Blinded by an unknown Nymph